Lemonada sin Azúcar
by La venus Negra
Summary: Algo parecido al "Proyecto Lemonada" Harmony, Fire&Ice, RedMoon, Lemon, Lemon y más Lemon. Historias NO entrelazadas. Harry y Hermione a pesar de todo y de todos.
1. Complemento

Esto es algo que le pedí a alguien

_Esto_ es algo que le pedí a alguien. Es casi como la actividad pasada, Proyecto Lemonada, son cinco escritos, cada uno basado en una palabra diferente. De igual manera, una persona me pidió que pusiera estos escritos acá. Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerme independiente de _él_.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Creo que este es el segundo _Fire&Ice_ que escribo en la vida, razón por la cuál les pido no sean tan crueles, a penas y comienzo a explorar estar pareja que cada vez me gusta más. Desde que leí la palabra solicitada supe que sería _Draco&Ginny_ y de inmediato imagine la situación aunque debo decir que no quedo como yo lo hubiese querido. Obviamente el complemento del _fuego_ sería el _hielo_.

_**Fuego…**_

**COMPLEMENTO**

Las miradas se cruzan y todo esta dicho. Los ojos grises reflejan el frío de su alma y ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer: _derretirlo_. Y para fortuna de ambos ella sabe cuál es la mejor manera. Una sonrisa sensual adorna sus labios al tiempo que él levanta una ceja. Las cartas están sobre la mesa, las jugadas por verse.

_Y es cuando él decide hacer la primera jugada…_

Y ella acepta el reto, después de todo…

Siempre gana.

Los besos son largos, profundos, desesperados. Él quiere llevarla al cielo, ella quiere derretirlo, ambos buscan amarse. Las manos desesperadas recorren ambos cuerpos, él quiere sentirla, ella quiere entregarse. Los gemidos comienzan a llegar y la excitación les da la bienvenida.

Una sonrisa lasciva curva los labios masculinos, una atrevida se posa sobre los femeninos. Es un reto, una invitación, una determinación. Y de nuevo se dejan llevar por la lluvia de besos que llevará a mucho más que eso transportándolos a un lugar mejor que ese y todo eso por la simple razón de que se aman.

– No provoques, Malfoy...

– No me tientes, Weasley…

Los senos son atacados en caricias al tiempo que ella se arquea dulcemente, las respiraciones se convierten en suspiros que mueren en sus labios y la razón es suplantada por lujuria, por deseo.

Y la sonrisa picara que él tanto conoce vuelve a posarse sobre los labios femeninos. Y entonces ella introduce su mano en el pantalón de él y busca lo que tanto anhela…

– Ginny… por favor…

– ¿Por favor qué?

La caricia es intensa, rítmica, deliciosa. Los interiores hace tiempo que han sido apartados y su mano sigue generando reacciones que tendrán sus consecuencias. Ella esta muy entretenida, satisfecha y a la expectativa y él esta simplemente apunto de determinar sin haber comenzado.

– Detente… no quiero… todavía no…

Y por supuesto ella no hace caso a sus suplicas. Lo quiere así, tenso y preparado para lo que sigue y es cuando apoya su delicada mano sobre su pierna y se arrodilla frente a él cuando se da cuenta de sus intensiones.

– Ni se te ocurra… ¡Ginny, no!

Demasiado tarde. Ella ya ha sacado su trofeo y lo saborea como si fuese un helado. Aunque el sabor es extraño su fascinación no ha sido olvidada y su excitación va en aumento. Y él… se aferra con todas sus fuerzas en la silla sobre la que se encuentra. La sensación se increíble y es cuando Ginny se centra en la base cuando decide darle su merecido.  
La chica aún tiene el sabor extraño sobre sus labios cuando él esta de pie, frente a ella y con expresión de triunfo. Y es cuando se pone a su altura y la besa sin control cuando se da cuenta de las intenciones del rubio.

En un minuto se encontraba tumbada en la hierba y sin sus prendas de vestir, únicamente con las bragas que de un momento a otro pasarían a la historia. ¡Es que ese hombre destruía todo lo que tocaba! Pero ni siquiera esto le importaba al pensar en lo que estaba por venirse…

Él la besaba largo, pausadamente y ella le respondía con urgencia, como si fuese algo indispensable para vivir. Sus senos fueron devorados sin piedad, los pezones fueron mordidos y succionados incontables veces y su alma fue arrancada sin remedio, pero con la certeza de que no había nada mejor.

– Eres mía…

– Desde siempre…

Y su última prenda fue arrancada quedando totalmente expuesta a su depredador. Los besos bajaron hasta abdomen, pasando por su ombligo, llegando a partes más sagradas y cuando la caricia comenzó ella se sintió desfallecer.

– ¡Oh! Draco… para…

Él sonrió entre sus muslos. La haría sufrir, era lo menos por la tortura que ella le brindo. Y cuando ella se arqueo murmurando su nombre fue cuando él decidió dejar el calentamiento y entrar a la acción. Y cuando alzo sin vista se quedo sin habla.

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los labios entreabiertos. La beso con pasión, con deseo y amor y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. La suplica de sus gestos fue descifrada y entre en ella con la misma urgencia que siempre lo hacia.

Las embestidas eran lentas, como lo son siempre que dos amantes enamorados se entregan, entregándose con más fervor en alma que en cuerpo. Las temperaturas llagaban a límites insospechados, quemando todo a su paso, derritiendo sus cuerpos bañados en el sudor de sus pasiones.

Las convulsiones llegaron a ella pronto, dejándola extasiada y con la única idea de llevarlo a él hasta el mismo trance. Las caricias se volvieron más intensas, la necesidad de tocarse llego a sus límites.

De repente él se quedo quieto, admirado por la entrega de su amante, amando cada parte de cuerpo, deseando cada parte de ser.

– Por favor… no te detengas…

– Solo quiero amarte…

– Luego… yo… _te necesito._

_"Te necesito"_

Dos palabras, una frase, un mensaje. Lo necesario para continuar con el ritual. Y todo se volvió frenético.

_Y el fuego derritió al hielo…_

Y ambos llegaron juntos a la cumbre…

Y bajaron del cielo para luego caer sobre el rastro de sus pasiones.

Se miraron de nuevo. El castaño reflejado en el frió gris. Sus labios se unieron y las caricias se hicieron presentes. Y eso era lo mejor del mundo: amarse, buscarse, encontrarse… _complementarse_.

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Mañana pongo el siguiente escrito.


	2. Fantasía

¡Hola!

He aquí el segundo escrito. La verdad esta palabra me dio mucha lata porque al principio leí que era "metiche" en vez de "fetiche" incluso hice un escrito con esa palabra que leí erróneamente y fue muy frustrante descubrir que me había equivoca.

En verdad siento mucho la demora, trataré de tardarme menos con la siguiente palabra. Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado.

...

_**Fetiche…**_

**FANTASÍAS**

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Sinceramente ni él mismo lo sabía. Ni quería saberlo. No cuando esa voz tan conocida y correcta le decía que era un pervertido por pensar las cosas que su mente le dictaba.

Una ola de culpabilidad le recorrió el cuerpo. Se suponía que él únicamente había ido a la habitación que la chica Weasley compartía con Hermione para preguntarle quién sabe qué a esta última. ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede recordar una simple pregunta cuando tiene el objeto de sus deseos entre sus manos?

Nadie. Ni siquiera Harry Potter.

¿La razón? Él era un hombre, y como todo hombre tiene sus instintos, y no precisamente unos puros y castos como cualquiera que lo veía pensaba. Sobretodo tratándose de su mejor amiga, la chica castaña que le robaba el sueño.

_Eres un pervertido_

Y ahí estaba esa frase por centésima vez en cinco minutos. En verdad que Hermione se había propuesto la meta de hacer de él un hombre de bien. Lastimosamente las cosas no eran como ella quería. ¡Era un sucio pervertido que se aprovechaba de la muchacha!

Una sonrisa picara se poso sobre sus labios. En verdad adoraba todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos que la chica provocaba en él. Pero se sentía sucio. Se volvió hacia su derecha. Ron estaba babeando la almohada. Cinco minutos más y él podría apreciar su tesoro con mayor facilidad e intimidad.

Y su mente lo llevó al preciso instante es que su suerte había dado un giro crucial…

_–– Hermione…_

_La puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Qué había de malo en que él entrará a la habitación? Al no encontrar respuesta se adentró para esperar a su amiga._

_Pronto un aroma delicioso despertó sus sentidos, ¿Siempre olían delicioso las muchachas? Al menos su amiga castaña sí. Pronto una pregunta lo llevo a fantasear con ella, en el olor de su cabello, en como sería su olor al momento de…_

_Sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en Hermione de esa forma, no cuando le debía respeto, a ella más que a cualquier otra mujer._

_Se recostó sobre la cama, quizás fue el destino, quizás su mirada curiosa que se posaba sobre cualquier cosa que llamase su atención, pero lo cierto es que cuando vió que del baúl entreabierto de la chica se asomaba una prenda blanca, sus sentidos quedaron atrapados al instante._

_Pasaron cinco minutos en que el chico veía con curiosidad el trozo de tela, cinco minutos en que espero a su amiga… el mismo lapso en que estuvo tentado de levantarse de esa cama e ir a ver qué era esa prenda que tanto había llamado su atención._

_En el fondo lo sabía._

_Los minutos seguían pasando, la curiosidad aumentaba con cada instante. Y como todo ser humano, fue vencido por ella._

_El latir de su corazón se aceleró al descubrir la prenda. En un principio se sonrojó al tenerla entre sus manos, pero luego se maravilló al pensar en que ese pedazo de tela tan delicado guardaba el mayor tesoro de sus fantasías…_

_Y no le importo la voz que le decía que se alejara, que dejara la prenda en su lugar. No le importó nada. Solamente la palpitación que nublaba sus sentidos. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Era hora de dar rienda suelta a su imaginación…_

_Salió de la habitación como alma en pena, ignoro por completo el llamado dulce que la señora Weasley le hacía, olvido lo que le tenía que decir a la muchacha de apellido Granger, escondió en su baúl la prenda que había robado de otro, esperó pacientemente a que cayera la noche._

_Y a ella no la veía a la cara._

Los ronquidos de su amigo lo sacaron del trance de sus pensamientos. Había llegado la hora, no había marcha atrás.

Con manos temblorosas sacó la prensa de su escondite. Sintió con remordimiento como comenzaba a reaccionar esa parte de su entrepierna. El sudor comenzaba a hacerse presente.

La prenda era diminuta, no entendía como era posible que Hermione usara eso, pero cuando su mente le recreó la imagen de la chica con la prenda puesta no le quedo más que ahogar un gemido por la creciente excitación.

Un movimiento brusco por parte del pelirrojo lo alerto. Debía de tener cuidado, en cualquier momento el chico podía despertar y de ninguna manera podría borrar la vergüenza. Decidió ahorrarse los gemidos.

Cerró los ojos.

Y volvió a ver de nuevo que la chica traía puesta la prenda. Esta vez el matiz era diferente. Ella sentada sobre él, dirigiéndole una mirada que le ordenaba sumisión absoluta. Y él no se quejaba.

Los ronquidos de Ron lo sacaron del trance. ¡En verdad que le daban ganas meterle en la boca uno de sus calzoncillos de Snape! Talvez de esa manera dejaba de roncar e interrumpir su lado pervertido recién descubierto.

De nuevo cerró los ojos. Y Hermione seguía encima de él. Pero esta vez la chica no se quedo quieta. Con una mirada perversa recorrió su pecho desnudo al tiempo que se inclinaba para lamer un camino sobre su torso. Las sensaciones eran electrizantes, y con voz sensual susurro en su oído…

–– Es solo el comienzo…

Pronto todo se volvió salvaje, ella desnuda sobre él. Llamándolo, incitándolo, robándole su voluntad, haciendo de él su más fiel esclavo…

Y el Harry real, ese que estaba solo con la prenda en la mano, el mismo que se estaba imaginando con la mujer que amaba, comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón, acariciando su miembro, imaginado que era la mano de "ella", haciéndose creer que era el comienzo de la pasión desatada por ambos…

Hermione era posesiva, arrancando los gemidos del joven, llevándolo al cielo con sus caricias, rozando su intimidad completamente húmeda contra la tela que resguardaba el poderoso miembro que estaba por poseerla.

Los movimientos de la mano del chico sobre su miembro eran cada vez más rápidos, llenos de la urgente necesidad de llegar al final, de estar con ella, de hacer su fantasía real.

El ardor que ambos sintieron al momento en que él entro en ella fue devastador, intenso, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Ella arriba. Él abajo. Ella llevando el ritmo de las embestidas, el siguiendo el ritmo, maravillado de tenerla encima, de ver como su miembro iba y venia de la entrada de ella, maravillado por el sudor que corría entre el valle de sus senos.

La visión era excitante. Él completamente desnudo y solo en la cama, con una mano llevándose a la gloria, con la otra mano con la prenda de ella que comenzaba a frotar por su pecho desnudo, llamándola sin control, ahogado en el mar de sus fantasías.

Y entonces explotó.

Creyendo que era en el interior de ella cuando en realidad el líquido viscoso comenzaba a correr por su mano, llamándola entre gemidos cuando que ella se encontraba dormida, muy lejos de él, amándola en silencio mientras ella soñaba que él la amaba en silencio.

...

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Mil gracias por sus hermosas palabras y por tomarse el tiempo de leer estos humildes escritos. Al final, cuando termine con los escritos contestaré a sus hermosas palabras.

Saludos,

Jane


End file.
